Yuki Onna
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: There is a girl in Jin's life. He found her lying naked after a fight with two mysterious people, and now she never leaves his side. Jin's life began to take a turn once this girl started becoming a part of his life.
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Author's Notes**: A BlazBlue fanfic based on Talon Silverwolf's Guilty Gear fanfic, "Lady Thunder". If you haven't read that fanfic, I recommend you do. Mainly, this fanfic is focused on Jin Kisaragi. At first, it will seemed to have similarities to the original, but it will not follow the exact storyline. This will have a different storyline much later and a different ending.

-  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong> – The Mysterious Girl

Somehow, he didn't know that this investigation will wound up like this, and this is the first time the mission assigned to him would take this long to complete. He was chasing a figure that for now, he cannot comprehend. But, it seems the figure is wearing a large cloak that are somewhat teared at the ends and a noticeable magician-like hat, and he or she is floating above the ground.

Jin continued to follow the mysterious figure along with a few of his NOL troops. The figure suddenly picked up it's pace and Jin did so as well. He barely managed to corner the figure in an abandoned warehouse where the figure stopped atop a large debris.

Jin looked behind him expecting the rest of his troops, but it seems they can't keep up. He muttered a silent curse as he turned to look at the mysterious figure again. But it seems this time, there was another figure beside the one he is chasing earlier.

Two of them, the one before and another that seems to be taller. He couldn't see properly due to lack of light, but he could barely make out that this one had some kind of cape and seems to be wearing a mask.

"You two! What are you?" Jin said as he readied his battle stance.

The much taller figure raised a hand, and a red robot-like figure emerged from nowhere in front of him. With it's eyes glowing brightly and charged at him with blinding speed. Jin barely managing to block it's clawed hands.

The red marionette continued to attack him. His speed allowed him to parry most of it's attacks. Jin stepped back a few feet.

"Touga Hyoujin!"

He slashed his sword close to the ground and emitted a razor ice wave from the ground, freezing and managing to disable the red marionette.

"Hmph. As expected from the most talented member of the NOL. Your powers are most impressive. Ignis, vanish!"

The masked figure raised a hand again, making the disabled red marionette in front of him disappear.

"What are you two? Come down from here!"

"That, my boy, doesn't matter, for you shall die here. Phantom… Do it."

Jin readied his battle stance once again. The floating figure threw some kind of large magical ball towards him.

"What the hell?" Jin's defenses reacted. But somehow, instead of avoiding it, he used his Nox Nyctores to slash it. However, the moment he did, a fatal explosion occurred, sending him flying and landing on his back. He managed to lift his head a bit and make out the words of the second figure.

"Oh? You just attempted a rather foolish move. That magic could have killed you."

A minute of silence afterwards, and it seems the floating figure earlier said something to the masked figure.

"I see… We will retreat for now. We'll just handle this one next time."

A portal suddenly appeared behind the two mysterious figure, making them vanish. Leaving their opponent behind.

His eyes suddenly became heavy. With him losing his grip on his Nox Nyctores making it land beside him.

And then, there was Darkness.

_Master… Master…_

Jin came to still in the same warehouse as before. Staring up at the ceiling and gave himself a few minutes to gather himself. Afterwards, he remembered the two mysterious figure, the red marionette he fought earlier, and then the explosion that happened.

He shook his head and placed a hand on it. How long has he been unconscious?

With a rather painful grunt, Jin sat up and scanned his surroundings. When he did, he noticed something… Or someone he didn't at first glance. There beside him, was a naked woman. He gasped in shock and shot up to his feet. He quickly went and covered the girl's body with his coat. Her long flowing hair was silvery white, as pure and white as the snow, and her skin as well. Her hair seems to be of styled in "Hime Cut", very long and straight with her frontal fringe almost covering her eyes. If there was anything to describe her, she is stunningly beautiful.

What is she doing here beside him? And naked.

Still retaining his cold demeanor, he knelt beside her. "Miss? Miss?" He gently put a shoulder. "Miss? Hey miss, can you hear me?"

She continued to lay there in silence, and a few moments, began to open her eyes. They made him draw back. They were a glacier-ice blue. They looked like they were made out of the purest ice. He found himself drowned in them.

She sat up and used a hand to rub one of her eyes as if she just woke up from a deep sleep. "Master."

Jin furrowed his eyebrows in wonder. "Excuse me?"

She raised an arm towards him. "Pick me up, master."

He continued to stare in her eyes and wondered.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked her.

"Calling you what?"

"Master. Why are you calling me that?"

"Because, you are my master."

"I am not your master. With all honesty, I don't know why you're saying that."

"But you are! We spent more than 10 years together."

"I don't know why you're saying this." Jin raised his voice. "I have never seen you before in my life. Maybe you hurt yourself. What are you doing here anyway? Were you here before or during the explosion?"

"You carried me here."

Jin now felt annoyed. "No." he began. "I didn't."

She pouted in response.

He took her by her offered arm and helped her to her feet. He honestly can't just leave an innocent civilian here. Her bare legs were weak like those of a newborn child standing for the first time. He has no choice and used both of his hands to support her and while she did, the front ends of the cape opened, exposing her personal parts. His eyes drew away quickly in utter silence. He is not used to these kinds of situations. He re-secured the buttons with both of his hands and put his arms around her more closely until she was leaning against him with her breasts up against him.

He didn't know if he should feel annoyed or embarrassed, he scanned his surroundings continuously and made sure he didn't look at her. "Miss, where are your clothes?"

She turned those icy eyes towards him, and she only shook her head.

Jin held her more closely. "I've got to get you some help. Come on. Please, help me here will you?" He began to take a turn in his direction but the woman gave in and fell to her knees. "Miss! Hey, miss!"

She winced. She was pouting again. "Master, why did you drop me?"

Jin placed a hand on his forehead in annoyance. Taking a moment to hold his temper."Sorry. And will you stop calling me master?"

"I thought… You knew better." It seems she was scolding him.

"I said I'm sorry. Let's try this again." He took her by the hand and pulled her up to her feet. He held her tight. They took it slowly and began to pick up pace. As they're about to leave the warehouse, he looked behind him.

He suddenly stopped on his tracks. Gently placing her to the ground. "Wait, where's my sword?" He scanned every bit of possible places in the warehouse but find none. He returned to her and lifted up one of his fists shaking in anger.

"They stole it! They stole my Yukianesa!"

Silence covered the room. Then the woman said in a soft, gentle voice,

"I'm right here."

Jin quickly looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling and looking at him with utter affection.

He can only stare at her for a little longer.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Okay, that's chapter one. Oh, by the way, if you have noticed, I used "Hime Cut" for the mysterious woman's style of hair. If you don't know what that is, then just search "Enma Ai" or probably "Bernkastel Frederica" from the internet. Yes, that's the mysterious woman's style of hair, only colored silver-white.

And if you have noticed, the title is in Japanese. If you're wondering, Yuki-Onna means "Snow Woman" in English.

Chapter 2 to come soon...

Until next time then! ^_^


	2. Reminiscing

**Author's Notes**: I got nothing to say at this time.

-  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong> – Reminiscing

He helped her walk to the exit carefully. Outside, they were greeted by the light of the large full moon. It made him uncomfortable. He really hates the moon. However, he maintained his usual attitude and made sure the girl beside him didn't see the look on his face. The disappearance of his sword back in the warehouse bothers him. He really want to forget about everything and go look for it, but he had the girl to worry about. She really can't do much without him. But the mere thought of her claiming to be Yukianesa made his blood boil. It was outright outrageous. For one thing, Yukianesa is a sword, a Nox Nyctores, one of the 10 sacred weapons built to fight the legendary destroyer, the "Black Beast". I mean, it was just crazy. How dare she claim to be Yukianesa. More importantly, how did she know that his sword is called Yukianesa?

Jin was getting suspicious of this girl. His concentration temporarily eroded as the girl beside him fell to the ground… Again.

They looked at each other.

"You… Dropped me again."

"Terribly sorry." he was getting tired apologizing continuously. He helped her up to her feet and resumed to their previous position. He managed to find an empty bench beside a bright street lamp. He needed to rest for a bit. He gently sat her in the bench.

He stood before her. "My name is Jin Kisaragi. Major of the fourth division of the Praetorian Guard of the NO-."

The girl interrupted him. "You don't have to tell me that master. I already know."

"Alright then, may I ask you something?"

"What is it master?"

He swallowed back hard. "Who are you, really?"

She looked at him and locked her gaze. That look that she had given him, it was as if he was frozen to where he is standing.

"I told you, I'm Yukianesa. Your Yukianesa."

He slapped a hand on his forehead. He was beginning to lose his cool. "Ma'am, I advice you to refrain from your nonsensical jokes. I don't find it amusing."

"I'm not trying to be amusing."

Jin looked at the other way and sighed an annoyance. "You are not Yukianesa. Yukianesa is a sword. It is a sacred weapon. And how did you know that name?"

"I was given that name, as you were given yours. Look at me, master."

He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "I see no sword. I see a confused girl who is trying to annoy me to no end. You don't even look like a sword." He looked at her more closely. "Look, did you do something to my Yukianesa? Are you in league with those two mysterious people I just fought earlier?"

"Of course not, master."

The girl's eyes heightened a bit afterward. He made her look at her knees, then her body, and then her hands, and she shouted. Falling to the bench and sobbing in tears. He knelt beside her.

"Master!"

"Hey, miss! Hey!"

She wrapped her hands around him tightly, crying in his toned chest. "No… No! No!" Jin can only stroke the back of her head. "How did this happened master? I'm... I'm Yukianesa! I'm a sword! I'm supposed to be a sword!"

He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He still cannot believe her statements. It was just too outrageous for a sword to become a human. He let her cry unto him until she stopped. Afterwards, they resumed to their walking.

They barely managed to reach an NOL Checkpoint Station, spotting a few of his troops patrolling in the night. He was greeted and saluted by two soldiers, relieved to see him safe and sound.

"Major! Major! Are you alright?" both said while running near him and saluted.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Major, everyone was worried. We tried to warrant a search party to find you but have brought no results. We tried to contact any civilians nearby who have most probably saw you, but no results either. What happened, sir?"

Jin straightened a bit. "I got in contact with two mysterious people in a secluded warehouse. At first, I thought there was only one, but there's another, and they are not to be taken lightly."

The soldier then noticed the girl Jin was holding in support in his arms. "I better contact the headquarters."

"Wait!" Jin released her rather tight grip on the girl. "I want you to get some help for this girl. She really needs it. I'm going back in the warehouse to find some clues. Keep searching the area. They might still be lurking around."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Jin released the girl and handed her to them. The girl groaned and the moment the girl's skin came in contact with the soldier, she recoiled and got back into Jin and hugging him tightly. "No, don't touch me! You are not a hero! You are not a hero!"

Jin sighed and placed a hand on her shivering shoulder. "Yukianesa." She looked at him with surprised eyes. "Please, go with them. I have a job to do. I will meet up with you later." She lowered her head in defeat and let the other soldiers take her to headquarters. Jin watching them as they disappear from view.

When he returned to the warehouse, true enough, no one was there. He once again searched for any clues where his sword is, again he found none. The only thing he could see is the black markings on the floor in the center of the room where the explosion occurred.

He sighed in dissapointment and returned to headquarters. Without his sword, he couldn't do much.

He walked back to the exit again and returned to the checkpoint where he was greeted by some of his NOL soldiers, and then he returned to headquarters. Before he reached his office, he saw one of his soldiers who he ordered earlier to get help for the girl.

Jin got near him and the soldier saluted. "How's the girl?"

"She's alright. Although, she refused to cooperate with us. We even ordered your secretary, Noel Vermillion to see if she would but she just won't. She refused to let us even place one finger on her and she was screaming your name all the time. Right now, she is sleeping."

_A few minutes earlier…_

"_No! I want my master! Please, let me go back to my master! Jin! Let me go back to Jin!"_

"_Calm down, ma'am. The Major will be coming back soon, but we just want to ask you some questions."_

_The soldier tried to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. _

"_No, don't touch me!" she recoiled in fear._

_The soldiers sighed in defeat and brought in Jin's secretary in hopes that she will cooperate._

"_You called?" The blonde-haired girl entered the room._

"_Lieutenant Vermillion, please handle this girl, she just won't cooperate with us."_

"_I-I'll try. Ummm… Could you please leave the room?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_The rest of the soldiers left the room. The soldiers waited near the entrance door. Moments later, Noel stepped out of the room and looked at them with disappointment._

"_Well?" one of the soldiers started._

_She just shook her head. However, she did managed to have the girl sleep._

"I see…" Jin took a hold of the doorknob of his office but stopped for a brief moment.

"Sir?"

"It's nothing. You're dismissed."

The soldier saluted one more time before turning to leave. Jin opened the door of his office. There in the desk, was a newly-made tea and some meat buns. Beside the desk, is his secretary, in front of the large window overlooking the city of Kagutsuchi.

The secretary turned around to greet him. "Oh, good evening major. How's the searching?"

Jin furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, but kept his usual attitude. Seeing this girl's face is just another one of those things that pisses him off. He just got home from a long night of disappointment, and this is what he would see.

"No results." he said as he let himself fall unto his chair. He took a look at the meat buns, and then her. "Vermillion…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know that I don't eat meat?"

"Eh?"

Jin just looked at her with his eyes furrowed.

"I-I'm sorry, sir… I… Didn't know…"

He sighed in annoyance. "You really are useless, you know?"

"I-I'll get you another dish, sir. Just wa-"

He interrupted her and raised his voice. "Forget it." he began. "I lost my appetite." he stood up and walked towards his bedroom. "You're dismissed. Leave!"

The girl just bowed in shame. "I-I'm sorry again, sir… Pl-please, excuse me." She dashed towards the exit and hurriedly left the room.

He proceeded to open his bedroom, but before he entered, he noticed the cup of tea in his desk, still emitting heat. At first, he thought he should just throw it away, afraid that she might have put salt in it again instead of sugar. But, he just couldn't stand not drinking tea before going to bed.

He grabbed the tea slowly. It's still emitting that herbal aroma. It's one of the things he enjoyed the most. He then drank a bit of it, taking time to examine the taste and somehow, he admired it.

"Hmph.. Atleast, she got the tea right this time."

He brought tea with him to his room. He really had enough for one night. Atleast, the one thing that can take all that frustration away is a nice, hot cup of herbal tea.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: No comments at this time. So, that's chapter two.


	3. Yukianesa

**Author's Notes**: Go ahead. Read on…

-  
><strong>Chapter 3<strong> – Yukianesa

He woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the bright rays of sunlight illuminating his bedroom. He wanted to sleep a bit more but he remembered that he had a report to finish. However, the one thing that is most bothering him is his sword, the Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa.

Still laying in his bed, he recalled the events that happened last night. The chase, the two mysterious people, the red marionette he fought, and that mysterious girl claiming to be Yukianesa.

Speaking of which, where is that girl? He had to make some clarifications with her. He must have been groggy, for he didn't noticed right away the strange feeling enveloping him.

Warmth. There's a soft but endearing feeling of warmth covering him, and he could smell an almost intoxicating fragrance. The pleasant smell of snow purifying anything it drops on.

And then he noticed a girl beside him, and she's naked. A delicate silver-haired girl holding him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head above his own, her lips almost kissing his forehead. His face resting on the lower part of her neck, and his face is barely centimeters away from her breasts. She has a really pleasant smile on her face.

Jin's eyes shot open after he realized his position, and he pushed the girl away. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, rubbed one of them and smiled at him. He remembered those eyes. "Good morning, master."

Jin's composure returned. "It's you." he said and then took a second to scan his room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm used to always laying beside you master. I'm sorry." she sat up. He turned away quickly, noticing that he is starring at her naked form. "Master, what's wrong?"

"You can't just come in here so suddenly without my permission. That's just not right." he said, still refusing to look at her.

The girl suddenly crawled near him, making him look at her. Their faces only inches away from each other. He was drowning in those eyes again. Her eyes are sparkling towards him, but it still emitted a sad tone.

"I wanted to be with you again. I can't stand not being with you. Those men before treated me like a common thing. You did not forget me, didn't you?"

"I just need my rest."

She stepped away a bit from him. "I know you do. Do you plan on finding those two people?" she said while grabbing the coat that Jin gave her last night, which is a part of his NOL Major Uniform and wore it without having anything underneath.

He shook his head. "Why are you asking me that? It's not that it's any of your business. I'm going to find those two on my own if I must."

A sound of a door opening loudly caught both of their attention. Soldiers came towards his room.

"There she is! Sir, we are sorry for barging in without your permission. She escaped so suddenly."

Jin quickly parted away from her and let them take her. She protested quite a bit but when she saw his master's eyes, she reluctantly gave in.

"Take care of her. I'll deal with her later." he said while proceeding to stand up.

"Yes, sir. This way, miss." The soldiers saluted before turning to leave with the girl with them. The only clothing the girl has fell from her body as she got up, fully in the nude again. Jin flushed at the sight and turned his gaze somewhere else. He find the walls more entertaining. He swore that he heard a whisper of her voice before they disappeared from site.

He waited for them to leave the room before getting with his morning routine.

As he left for the meeting room, his soldiers quieted upon his arrival. Taking a seat in front of them, with his secretary standing beside him.

"Your report, please."

A soldier stood up and saluted. "We made a group of search party to find the two mysterious people you were talking about. We searched every possible area but could not find them."

He didn't know if he should call his troops useless, or just plain slackers.

Those two people. What are they after? Could they be the one's who took his Yukianesa. If they indeed took it, there would be trouble. Assuming they indeed took it…

"Sir. About your sword…"

The timing is perfect.

"We didn't find any trace of it, either. All we found was pure trash." the soldier returned to his seat afterwards.

With that, Jin sighed an annoyance. For now, he had to find some replacement for his Yukianesa. "I need a new weapon for now. I'm going to have to borrow some of the NOL's weapons. But first, I need to check if the said weapon is fit for me. For now, I need a few of you to-"

He was interrupted by a sound of footsteps above. He turned towards the direction of the sound. He saw the girl behind the large set of stairs. He turned quickly and got up in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said in a whisper.

"I heard your voice master. You were calling me." she replied.

"I was not. I was just talking with my men over there. Keep your distance. With you in the nude like this… You're gonna… Well… You know…"

The girl only tilted her head to the side. He shook his head. "You need something to cover yourself. My coat was just not enough."

He turned and spotted his secretary.

"Major, that's-" she began.

"Shut up, Vermillion. I know." he pointed finger behind him. "She's right there."

"Major?"

He returned to look at his secretary. "Vermillion.." he paused for a second. "Find a dress suited for her and then bring it to my office. Right now."

"Yes, sir." she saluted before sprinting off.

He just had to investigate this woman. Though crazy as she is, she might know something. Jin proceeded to take her inside his office. He had her sit in one of the sofa while she sat a few feet in front of her.

As he was expecting, he heard a knock from his door. "Come in."

Noel came in holding a black dress with white linings and a matching pair of black high-heels. She tried to give it to the girl but she refused it. Taking it off whenever Noel tried to dress her up, and she kept falling whenever she take a single step in those shoes.

Jin sighed and ordered his secretary to find another set of clothings for her. He had to come into his room and search his own belongings. He found an elegant long-sleeved blue dress, with matching yellow and red linings, snow-white frills are emitting from the ends of the sleeves and the skirt. He remembered it. It was once worn by his adoptive mother in the Kisaragi Family when she was young.

He remembered his adoptive mother telling him that he should have this dress worn by the one he truly loves. That was one heck of an understatement. In fact, he didn't even know why he brought this with him in the first place. But, he had absolutely no choice in this matter.

He took the dress out and shown it to the girl. Even she was mesmerized by it's beauty.

"Wear this." he said as he gave her the dress.

She looked at the dress, examining it in every corner and then looked at him. "I accept, master."

Noel came by afterwards. Apologizing for the fact that she cannot find anything else that fits the girl.

"Vermillion, dress her up." he turned to leave the room to give them some privacy.

"Y-yes, sir. Right away. Ma'am, please come here."

Jin waited for a while in the entrance door of his office. His secretary must have been having trouble dressing the girl up, for its taking this long. However, being as patient as he is, he just kept waiting.

Noel emerged later, and nodded at him. Jin didn't respond and slowly got in the room. There he saw the girl and just had to kept himself from being entranced.

The dress fits her perfectly. Even with that, her physical features are still noticeable. Particularly, her chest.

"M-master? D-do I look terrible?"

He shook his head and his lips formed a half-smile. "No, you look just fine." He returned to his previous seat in front of her. "Please, sit down."

"Yes, master." she said as she slowly sat down on the sofa. He then dismissed his secretary.

After a moment, Jin stood up once again and paced left and right in front of her. Her looks locked unto him, following his direction. She felt very uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

"Let me ask once again. Who are you, really?" he said standing a few feet before her, breaking the silence.

"I told you, I am Yukianesa." she replied.

"I advise you to stop it." he said with his eyes closed and gritted teeth. "Your jokes are really starting to annoy me. What must I do to get your real name?"

"What am I supposed to do to convince you that I am your Yukianesa?"

Jin closed his fists. This girl just wasn't going to cooperate, isn't she? He would just have to do it the hard way.

"What you are trying to tell me is impossible beyond words. All I can say is that you are somehow connected to those two people I encountered last night and I'll be forced to apprehend you."

Her body suddenly shot up in shock. "No! Please master, you cannot treat a Nox Nyctores like that! Even though you carried me with you through mud and muck, used me to slice monsters and beasts in half, used me to cut through the flesh of Ikaruga Soldiers in the 2nd War of Magic, used me to struck down anything that stands in your way. Even after all what we've been through together, that is the worst. Master, what's gotten into you?"

Jin kept his stand. Unfazed. "Not good enough."

"Do you truly plan on locking me into darkness, master?" The fear on her voice disappeared.

"It's necessary."

She straightened her look and leaned forward. Gazing at his bright emerald eyes. "Then I just have to prove myself." She paused a bit before she started. "You were assigned as Major in the NOL at a very young age. In the Military Academy, you are at the top of your class and gained a valedictorian degree. Because of your outstanding talents, you quickly rose to your current rank right now in such a short amount of time.

He just shook his head. "Anyone knows that. Even my own men."

She pouted in response and continued. "You are adopted by the Kisaragi Family. Due to your outstanding talents, and even though the family has many siblings, and even though you are just adopted, you are appointed as the first in-line to inherit the fortune and the house of the Kisaragi."

He turned his look the other way. "I'm not convinced."

"I see. Then, let me skip to the most important facts." She pouted once again and continued. "I… Was given to you by Saya. Your younger sister."

Jin's eyes heightened a bit. He just kept quiet.

"I chose you as my master. Because, you have the true soul of a knight. A hero." She looked up at him. "You have siblings. Three of you. You hate your younger sister, because you thought she was always stealing your older brother's attention." Her eyes dropped down to the floor.

That was indeed true.

"That is the reason why you hate your secretary so much. Because, she shares the same face as your younger sister."

He felt sick to his stomach. He kept listening to her.

"Master, this is something that only you is supposed to know. After you've received me, I noticed that you are not yourself. Some kind of malevolent force possessed you. I could no longer feel you at that time. You used me… To cut your older brother's arm off. The first blood I had ever tasted. And it was foul. But, you didn't know most of that, do you?"

Jin felt like he was frozen in time. He was utterly speechless. All of what she said, was true. Although, some of the things was just been made clear to him right now. She was right. She was right about everything she said. It was as if his eyes were just opened for the first time.

"Do you believe me… Master?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. He saw her eyes glistening. He felt guilt running down his spine.

"Yukianesa."

"Yes, master?"

Their gaze locked upon each other.

He spreads his arms out, inviting her. "Come. Come to your master."

A wide smile spread across her lips, followed by tears from not out of sadness, but of happiness. She quickly stood up and spread her arms towards him. It felt longer for her to reach him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying in his chest.

It was like a reunion of two lovers.

"Master! Master! My master!" She continued to cry. He stroked the back of her head, rubbing it gently and pulling her even close to him.

"Yukianesa. I finally found you. I thought I've lost you. I'm never going to leave you again." He said as he closed his eyes. A smile in his lips.

The bright rays of the sun illuminated the two. Taking time to renew their previously broken bond.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: So, Jin was finally able to believe the mysterious girl's statements. So, that's chapter 3.


	4. Encounters

**Author's Notes**: I'm really burnt out. No comments at this time. Read, enjoy, review!

-  
><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>– Encounters

They cling unto each other. Locked into an almost dream-like state. Their bonds returning. He kept her close to him until the girl calmed her tears down.

He looked at her and took a hold of her chin. "Yukianesa. How did this happen to you?"

"I don't know. All I remember is the two people you fought last night, the building, and then you."

He released her and then paced back and forth. "Those two people." He stopped, recalling the rest of the events that happened last night. "If I track them down, I may be able to find something out." He returned his look at her. "This is all very confusing. I have a feeling that what happened to you is connected to those two."

"So, you will find them then?"

"It's necessary."

She nodded her head. "Yes, master."

She swayed a part of her hair and placed a hand on her chest. "I am… Yukianesa."

"Yes. You are Yukianesa."

"I'm really glad that you finally believe me. I don't know how much more I can do to get you to understand."

Jin smiled. "Sorry." This is probably the last time he'll apologize to her. "You have such a personality. How should I say this? You are persistent, and some other things."

She leaned closer to him. "I've been with you for a very long time, after all." She smiled at him.

"You're weird. Let's get back to the topic: The two people I fought last night."

"Master?"

"I have to find those two. But, I couldn't do much for you right now." he said "I was temporarily unconscious after our fight."

She nodded.

He turned his back on her. "You will have to stay here for a while."

She pouted. "No. I'm going with you."

"Yukianesa, you cannot go with me. Not with your current condition."

"But master, I have always been with-"

"Yukianesa, you have to get used to the change for now. You don't always have to be with me."

"But, what if you need me?"

"No, I won't. Not now."

She pouted again and looked at him with betrayed eyes.

"Are you underestimating me?" he asked and looked at her.

"It's not that, master."

"Then, you have to listen to me." he took a step towards her. "This is also for your benefit. It's a dangerous world out there. With you like this…"

"That is why you need me!"

"And what can you possibly do?" he shot back.

She paused for a while looking for the answer. "I will use my magic."

"And how do you know that you can still use your magic?"

She hesitated. "I am made by magic. I am created through seithr. The power bred from the legendary 'Black Beast' itself. Don't you remember, master?"

"That will not help you right now." he replied. "It is still a question if you still have your magic in your current form."

He suddenly placed a hand on his lips. "But, maybe you have a point." he said. "I can still use my magic even though you are like this. However, I cannot use it that effectively. I may need you with me. Worse comes to worst. I am going to a nearby NOL Branch to find a temporary weapon to use for a while. Come with me. We will return here, afterwards."

She smiled and nodded at him. "I will never leave your side, master."

"Good."

The door behind them suddenly busted open, revealing a panicked soldier almost losing his breath.

Jin turned to face him. "What is it?"

The soldier saluted before speaking. "Sir, I'm sorry for barging in like this. But, we have an emergency!"

Great. Just great. Just when he started to solve the problem with the girl, duty calls already.

"Continue."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier paused a little and continued. "The 'Grim Reaper' has reportedly been spotted nearby, sir. His current whereabouts seemed to be in Orient Town. We sent soldiers to apprehend him, but all of them we're quickly struck down."

Jin's eyes heightened at the realization. The wanted posters he saw a few days ago. Could it be?

"Ni-nii-san…" he said in almost a whisper.

"Sir, we have another problem." he began. "Your secretary, Lieutenant Vermillion is currently missing after she was sent to investigate the Grim Reaper's current location earlier."

Jin couldn't care less.

"Sir, your orders?"

Jin shook his head to regain his composure. "Don't send anymore soldiers. I'll deal with him myself."

"But, sir-"

Jin furrowed his eyebrows towards him, making the soldier step back. "That's an order. For now, I want all of you to maintain the defense in this headquarters. Go!"

The soldier saluted once more and left the room.

Jin took time to gather what little of mind could regain. He didn't have any proper weapons to deal with the Reaper. Still, he wanted to meet him. Just to make sure…

He turned to look at the girl behind him. He heightened his eyes in confusion as he saw the girl's expression changed from what was before.

She was shaking. Her eyes almost building up tears. It seems she is scared. He was taken aback.

"Black Beast… Kill… Kill… Kill… I must…" She said in a quite tone which he didn't quite get.

He placed a hand on her shoulders. "Yukianesa?"

She ignored him. Muttering things he couldn't understand.

"Yukianesa?" he said the second time. He now placed both of his hands on her shoulder and shook her. "Yukianesa!" he shouted.

The girl's expression returned and she looked at him.

"Are you alright? What's happening to you?"

She just looked at him as if she didn't hear anything. It took a moment before she respond.

"Master!" she said as she hugged him.

"What is it, Yukianesa?"

She just kept quiet.

"Yukianesa. Along the way, I will meet up with the Grim Reaper. I don't why, but it feels like I have to meet him first…"

The girl looked at him and just nodded.

By the time both of them are about to reach the door, the girl suddenly dropped on her footing. She had to grab his shirt in with both of her arms to keep her from falling down.

"I guess, I have not learned my footing yet…" She said with shame.

Jin sighed and held her in support. The same position as they were last night when he found her. "We better go. But, I can't have you taking off before me. Do you hear me?"

"Thank you, master…" she said as she held unto him.

With that, they made their way out.

Outside, he walked with her with his hand around her waist as she held unto him with both of her arms. Anytime he would pull away a bit from her, she would grab hold of his hand. It would be a long trip. He would just have to shake her off from depending on him too much. It was as if he was taking care of his own child. How in earth would he get anywhere if she kept on clinging to him in every given opportunity?

She must learn that she isn't a sword anymore.

He kept her close to him. It would seem that they are close to the town the soldier spoke off earlier, as he could see bright lights fluttering ahead.

"We're almost there." He said as they continued their trek.

They arrived at the center of the town and they scanned the surroundings, hoping to find the said Grim Reaper.

A hulking, red giant appeared behind them.

They we're taken back by his huge size. Jin recognized him, however. "That's… Sector Seven's…"

Tager from Sector Seven. He doesn't belong in Kagutsuchi anymore than he do.

"What's the Hero of Ikaruga doing here?" the giant asked.

Jin released his grip on Yukianesa and she got behind him. "I am under no obligation to answer you." he said.

"There is absolutely nothing in this city that is of interest to you."

"I didn't need you to tell me that. Besides, I have no intention of extending my stay."

"Is that so…?"

He looked at Yukianesa behind him and then Tager. "The NOL has already issued a Level D alert in Kagutsuchi. I'm sure you're aware… That means, all organizations must suspend activity until further notice…"

Tager adjusted his glasses. "Sorry. But, Sector Seven doesn't take orders from the Library."

He didn't understand at first while Sector Seven is here. Perhaps for the same reason as he was: In search of the Grim Reaper. He assumed they we're after his source of power – or quite possible, harness it for their own purpose.

Whatever his explanation is, he sees him for what he is…

"… An obstacle."

He readied his battle stance, but then he remembered that he doesn't have his sword with him. He can still fight him, but without his sword, he can't utilize his magic more proficiently. But still, he wasn't about to back down from a fight.

"Hero of Ikaruga. It seems you don't have your sword with you." Tager said as he readied for battle.

Jin once again looked at Yukianesa and she just shook her head.

"You can't possibly defeat me…"

Tager then threatened him and raised his gigantic metallic arm as if to punch him. That's the time where Yukianesa got in front of Jin. Her fully extended to the sides, bravely shielding him. Tager was forced to stop his fists only inches away from them.

"You will not hurt him!" she proclaimed. "You have to get through me, first!"

"Yukianesa, what are you doing?"

She kept her piercing look towards the giant.

Tager groaned an annoyance, returned his stance to normal and adjusted his glasses once more. "Hero of Ikaruga. You have a very protective friend here."

The giant turned his back on the two. "I will leave for now. I do not harm helpless beings."

With that, the Red Devil walked away leaving the two pairs.

Truth be told, Jin was rather disappointed. He was called a "Helpless Being" by an opponent. For him, that was the Red Devil underestimating him. But based on his current condition, he might would have little chance of winning. He hasn't mastered fighting without his sword, yet.

He stood up and patted some dusts on his clothings. Yukianesa then turned to look at him in worry. She grabbed one his hands with both of her own. "Master, are you alright?"

He smiled a little. "I'm fine."

She smiled in relief and took a step towards him but fell on his arms. He held her close to him in support once more as they continued their search.

They appear to be in a mostly empty area of the town. Bright lamp posts and lights are still around them, and faint noises can still be heard inside the buildings. It seems the people around here refused to stay out. Maybe, atleast for now…

A few moments later, she is shaking again. Just like she did before. She scanned their surroundings, moving her head in every direction in worry as if she is scared of something approaching them.

"I smell Seithr." She finally said.

"What?"

Jin was forced to look into his surroundings. Seithr can't be seen nor smelled. Large amounts of it can be dangerous. However, seeing as the people here act normal, that was completely out of the question.

"I smell Seithr." She repeated. "It is foul." She suddenly tore out of his grip and took off running. The long skirt of her dress flying as she did.

"Yukianesa! Yukianesa!" He prepped himself up to chase after her, but then he heard faint footsteps behind him. When he turned, he saw the Grim Reaper in front of him, a few feet away.

They looked at each other. Jin immediately recognized him as his beloved brother, Ragna.

"Ni-nii-san?"

"Eh? Jin? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jin turned to look behind him, and then to Ragna. Confused as to who he should prioritize first. He then turned his back on him and took off.

"Hey, you idiot! Where the hell are you going?"

He ignored him and kept running. He really wanted to meet with his brother, but now he concluded that the Grim Reaper was indeed him. He didn't know why his conscience told him he should go after her first.

He found her lying beside an alleyway. A single street lamp illuminating her. Curled up like a ball. He knelt beside her and pulled a strand of hair covering her face. He took a look at the night sky and saw the moon. He quickly turned away and just as he did, he heard footsteps behind him. The moment he turned, he saw Ragna, but he wasn't looking at him.

He was looking at her. She proceeded to stand up and she looked at the Grim Reaper in return. He knew her, and she knew him. But, she never looked like this. Never looked so real in his eyes.

Yukianesa's identity.

"You…"

The moment he spoke, she screamed and fell to the ground. She closed her arms around her tightly, shaking as she did so. Her eyes are wider. She is literally in fear. "Bl-Black Bea-"

"Don't you say it!" He warned, and she quieted. Her eyes then fell on his right hand. Her gaze locked unto the red jewel artifact. The Azure Grimoire.

Jin then knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around him. He helped her up to her feet. He felt her shivering against him. She held unto him tightly.

He then looked at Ragna. "Nii-san, what did you do to her?" There was a growl in his voice.

Ragna just stared at him. "Nothing."

She began tugging on him. "Let's go. Let's go. I want to go." There is some sort of child's fear in her voice.

Jin ignored her, however.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ragna asked him.

"Nii-san?"

Did he actually know? Did he know that this girl is Yukianesa?

Ragna took a look at the both of them. "Damn it. You two are annoying."

"Nii-san!"

Ragna furrowed his eyebrows towards him and took a step forward. When he moved, Yukianesa dashed behind Jin. She tugged on him harder. "I want to go!"

He turned his head and snapped. "Yukianesa, stop it!"

Ragna moved again. But, Jin was having a hard time focusing. Even though he wanted to talk more with his brother, he had to deal with Yukianesa first before he could face Ragna.

It was a hard decision.

"I want to go! I want to go, now!" She took a tight hold of his hand and suddenly took off taking him with her. He gave in as they ran. He looked over his shoulder as he looked at Ragna as they went.

"Nii-san…"

He could barely pull out of her grasp as she lead him down the street. He was surprised on how fast she can run, and her grip was rather strong. He let her take him until she slow down. He was finally able to free himself and then took her by the shoulders making her face him. When he did, he could see that she was crying. "Yukianesa? Yukianesa, what's wrong? What did my brother did to you?"

She didn't respond. She just kept quiet and cried. He waited but nothing came.

He wrapped his arms around her and guided her. She leaned unto him as they went.

Silence would do for now. Just for now…

There was little to no interaction between them after that. Jin tried to get her to explain to him why she is so fearful of Ragna, but she refused to say anything. Since that run-in with Ragna, her brave nature was torned apart.

But somewhere around that, she was still there.

Suddenly, a Chinese woman was standing before them. She has a large noticeable bust. He knew her as well. A doctor in a clinic here in Orient Town.

Dr. Litchi Faye Ling.

She walked forward near the two.

"My, my, look who's here. It's Major Kisaragi of the NOL." She said in a coy tone of voice.

He felt rather embarrassed with all the people they are seeing lately. But before anything could go further, Yukianesa got in front of Jin and advances on her.

"Leave him alone!"

Litchi's eyes sparkle as she saw the girl. "Oh my, what a cute girl you are! So beautiful! That long, straight silver-white hair, those glacier eyes, and that body. Ohhh, you are so perfect!"

Litchi took another step forward towards them. "By the way, who are you?" She asked the girl.

"I am his wife." She proclaimed calmly.

Litchi's eyes went wide and looked at Jin. "Oh, my. You're married. I didn't know you were."

Jin slapped a hand on his forehead in embarrassment and annoyance. He is beginning to feel dizzy. Why couldn't this night turn out the way he wanted it to be?

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" the other woman said. "But still, both of you caught me by surprise."

With that, Jin took Yukianesa by the arm and pulled her back to him. This is beginning to get embarrassing.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But, we must be going." He said quickly. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

He pulled Yukianesa and walked away. Leaving the other woman in wonder. He kept his eyes forward and refused to look back.

Women. No wonder they annoy him.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: That's a rather long chapter. I hope I got this one right. Tune in next time and leave some reviews.

Thank you so much for reading!~


	5. Forever Yours

**Author's Notes**: Today brings me another step closer to… Eternal Bliss. :D

Again, my fellow readers, sorry for the absence of updates. College works are piling up. So, just hang in to your seats for now. =)

-  
><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>– Forever Yours

It was already a bit late by the time an NOL Branch got into view. It was used as housing for most of the Librarium's weapons stash. It began snowing at the same time.

She smiled as small drops of gentle hails touched her skin. He then briefly released her as he watched her in awe dancing in the snow. Her arms spread out and she was looking at the night sky as she spun around a couple of times. Like a small child playing in the snow for the first time. She giggled happily along.

A smile formed in his face as he continued watching her. For him, snow is one of the most wonderful things in the world. He just don't know how to express it.

Afterwards, she then got near him and smiled.

"Are you done, Yukianesa?"

She nodded and she once again wrapped her arms around him and he led her inside the NOL Headquarters.

The looks of the internal surroundings of the branch looks more differently than in the outside. It emitted a more welcoming environment. The shining marble floors, numerous chandeliers housing bright lights of candles, and a huge angelic statue in the horizon. On the center aisle of in a set of stairs, are some of the Librarium's finest weapons on display in organized fashion. Although those still do not compare to the powers of the Nox Nyctores. This place wasn't as beautiful as when he last left it. This used to be his training ground and almost feels like home to him. It emitted quite the solitude and privacy which he liked best.

She was one step behind him as they walked along a small set of stairs. Both passing by a display of huge collection of only the most finest tempered swords. He stopped among the display of Japanese swords that almost looks like Yukianesa. Still, they look a bit heavier than her form as a sword. He gave a long study of each sword. Then, after his evaluation, he went to the leftmost end side of the wall and stood before a long sheathed tsurugi. He measured it to be as long as Yukianesa's true sword form, but more wider. It's sheath is pitch black with decorative gold linings and trimmings shaped almost like a dragon. He reached out and ran a hand through the sheathed blade, then picked it up.

It was a bit heavier. A bit too heavy for his tastes. The question was: could it handle his magic? And could _he _handle _it_?

If he could control Yukianesa, then this would be no challenge to him.

Positioning it inverted in hand, he turned to look at Yukianesa. "Let's go."

He turned to leave. But as he did, he caught her glowering with dark eyes as he passed her at the corner of his eye, like those of a jealous lover.

His expectations were right. With her coming to human form, she was able to express human emotions, and rather easily at that. Even in this form she held jealously over other swords. She was the only one he should touch.

She was right. She was meant for him. She was given to him. Like a bride.

He looked over his new weapon and figured how he would handle it in battle. He would have to be careful with his swings and keep his balance. It would slow him a bit, but it should still work. No sword has ever failed him. Even when he was still in the Military Academy.

When his eyes turned to Yukianesa, he suddenly felt dizzy and lost his balance. "W-what?" He said in a whisper.

It seems he got light-headed. He tried to keep himself up with his sword but it was no good. He slid down to the floor. Then he heard Yukianesa's voice.

"Master! My master!"

She ran and knelt beside him. "Are you alright, master?"

Jin stared at her and tried to recover. He tried to stand up, but it seems his body refused to.

"It seems I really need more rest." He said.

She smiled in relief and positioned her feet under his head. She used a hand to gently rub his head, gently running her fingers through her golden locks. As she did, Jin once again smelled the pureness of the snow, and it wasn't from the outside. He remembered this scent. This mixing in with his own made it intoxicating.

He protested though. "I have to get up… Ragna… My brother… I have to-"

He felt her touching one of his hands. She began to gently stroke it. Jin let her. Like a cat being scratched in the head.

"These hands." She began as she cupped it and brought it to her cheek. "You have such beautiful hands, master. Very strong but slender. I've always loved these hands." She leaned down towards him. "You're just tired, master. Stay with me."

"Yukianesa-"

"You can fight the Grim Reaper later. You can't possibly face him in this situation. Just rest for a moment. Just for a moment, master. I will be here with you."

He succumbed to sleep.

_Stay with me, master…_

Jin suddenly found himself in a steep plain filled with lush grasses. It seems he was dreaming. A few feet away from him, he could see two small persons shaded by a large tree. Two kids. One boy and one girl. The girl seemed to be holding a slender sword. He remembered it. He remembered them. In fact, one of them is him.

Jin in his more younger years with Saya holding his beloved Nox Nyctores.

Then he suddenly saw Yukianesa standing beside him. She smiled and used both of her hands to gently hold his arm, placing her head on his side.

This place – It was where he received her.

"Master." She started. "Do you remember? Do you remember this place?" She closed her eyes.

He didn't say anything. Just continued looking at the two children in the far front of them. The petite girl handed the sword to the much older boy.

"This is the place of our union." She said.

A smile formed on his lips. He knelt down before her like a man proposing to the woman he loved and held his hands out, like he had done years ago.

Under his brows, he saw her smile.

It was true. They were married.

He was hers, and she was his.

In the horizon, just as the boy received the sword from the girl, Jin took a hold of Yukianesa's hand and gently kissed it.

"I wish to be yours. I wish to fight evil with you." She said. "Human or Nox Nyctores. Take me. Lead me."

He stood again and took a look at her. A bright flash of light emerged. It was done here.

_You are me and I am you. We will never be apart. I am yours forever…_

_Master, I am forever yours…_

When he woke there was a body next to him, warm and close. He held onto the warmth a long time until he opened his eyes, and once he did he snapped to attention. Yukianesa was laying beside him, nearly nose to nose. And she was staring at him, fully awake. It unnerved him. He nearly shuddered.

"Master." She said. "Are you rested now?"

Jin tested out his body movements. All seemed back intact.

"I feel much better now." He said as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Meanwhile, Yukianesa picked the other sword and gave it to him.

He then led her out with him, back into the outside. When he opened the main entrance, he realized that it's still snowing.

Ragna stood still in the same alleyway as before, deep in thought. He watched as tiny droplets of snow hit the ground. He's not about to venture out there. Not now. Not after tonight.

Just what in the hell happened?

His mind wondered wildly after the incident with his little brother – Jin and Yukianesa, is it? How in the world did this whole thing come to be? Yukianesa wasn't supposed to be human. She was supposed to be inside that sword. A spirit that forms it's icy blade.

Did Jin did it somehow? If he did, then how?

Whatever it was, it wasn't his business for sure. The Nox Nyctores were created a long time ago. If there was a person who knows how to manipulate the sentient beings within the Nox, he or she is probably long dead by now.

Ragna stared out in the street, now parts of it are littered with snowy humps. He remembered that Jin very much likes snow, even when they were little.

That feeling again, something that made the ambience around him lose it's calmness.

And he saw the reason.

Two persons came into view in the far front ahead of him. He watched Jin and Yukianesa, who was clutching unto him tightly.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Short chapter, eh? But I hope you all still had fun reading this. Updates to come soon. =)


	6. Snow

**Author's Notes**: Latest update. I will probably finish up this one before continuing my other stories.

-  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong> – Snow

Ragna's eyes spotted two figures approaching his way. As soon as the figures were a few feet away, he quickly walked forward and blocked their way. Jin's eyes locking with the Grim Reaper's for the second time this night.

"Alright, you idiot." They barely had any time to anticipate what the Reaper is going to do as he grabbed the Hero of Ikaruga by the collar and slammed him to a nearby wall. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nii-san.. Let go of me!" Jin said while trying to restrain the choking pressure Ragna is applying with both hands.

"Get away from him!" Yukianesa reacted by gripping a part of Ragna's jacket, trying to pull him away from her master. As soon as Ragna looked at her, she stopped.

"Her!" Ragna said pointing a finger at Yukianesa.

"What?"

Ragna returned his look to Jin. "She's Yukianesa, isn't it? Don't you dare fool me!"

Jin just groaned and shrunk to the wall as Ragna released him. He was speechless. How did he know that she is Yukianesa? No one could have known about that. But Ragna? It was more than a lucky guess.

He coughed for a few seconds. "How did you know?"

"It's just that feeling."

Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "Nii-san!"

Ragna pointed at her once again. "as if that feeling of large quantities of Seithr coming from her isn't enough of an explanation."

He turned his look to Jin once more. "Yukianesa. How did you do it, you idiot?"

"I didn't do anything." He replied.

"So, how can you explain her situation now?"

Jin went silent.

"Yeah, I thought so." Ragna said.

Jin waited a few moments, then finally came about. "Something did happen. But… I just don't know."

"Yeah, she can't just turn into that overnight."

"I'm aware of that."

Ragna sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and tell me where this went shit."

"I told you already, Nii-san. I don't know."

"Then _you _explain what happened prior."

Jin held his tounge and said with a sigh. "I was chasing down a mysterious floating figure last night. I chased it to an abandoned warehouse. But then, I noticed another figure. They seemed to be accomplices. I fought with a red marionette that came out of nowhere and managed to stop it. And then, the floating figure threw a large ball of energy towards me, but I used Yukianesa to slash it instead of dodging it."

Jin paused and briefly closed his eyes. "And then…"

"And then what?" Ragna is starting to get impatient.

Jin resumed his look on Ragna. "Next thing I know, there was a sudden blast of explosion, and I lost my consciousness. And when I woke up, there she was."

Ragna went silent for a few minutes and looked at the girl. The girl is exhibiting fear and she refused to look back at him.

"Bl-Black Bea-"

"I said shut it!" Ragna interrupted her for the second time and she wrapped her arms around her body once again. In his eyes, she looks like a poor innocent child.

Ragna stepped forward towards her. She curiously looked up at him and was shaking even harder than before. He drew his large sword and pointed it towards her, he slowly raised it and attempted to strike it down towards her with all his might. She closed her eyes in fear of the worst.

Ragna's sword is swiftly clashed with another. Jin had blocked his strike towards Yukianesa, using the new blade he had acquired earlier.

"Nii-san! What are you doing?!" Jin said with gritted teeth as he struggled with his older brother's huge blade.

"Don't get in my way, Jin. The sentient beings within the Nox Nyctores have untold powers that can wipe out humanity. She must be elimated before she cause calamities!"

"But, there might be a way to turn her back to normal!"

Ragna then pulled his blade away from Jin and stepped back.

"No way in hell that would happen. The Nox Nyctores were created long ago. Do you really think the person who can manipulate these sentient beings within the Nox is still alive?!"

"Tch!" Jin went silent once again.

Ragna pointed his sword towards Jin. "Now, get the hell out of the way or I will skewer you with her."

Jin's eyes lit up and he readied his sword. "No.."

Ragna shook his head. "Idiot. Well, have it you way then."

Ragna proceeded to rush forward and shouted loudly as he prepped ready to take down both his younger brother and the girl. However, he was suddenly stopped by huge chunks of ice appearing right in front of him.

Yukianesa got in front of Jin. With her eyes glowing brilliant white, and her arms widely stretched, shielding her beloved Master.

"You will not touch my Master!"

Ragna tried looking for another way through, but every opening towards them is completely blocked off.

"You think this would stop me?!"

Ragna gathered his powers and attempted to crush the ice, but to no avail. He continued persistently, trying to slice through the ice with his dark powers. Still futile. The ice wall is strong.

So, this is the power of a Nox Nyctores..

"You idiot! Do you know what you are doing?!" Ragna shouted as he continuously raided the ice wall.

"Come, Master!" Yukianesa grabbed Jin's hand and they ran.

Jin, again, looked behind him. Again, he was departed from his older brother. But, this is a wise choice at the moment. His older brother is dead serious about killing them both, and it looks like he would not stop anytime soon. He would definitely search and kill Yukianesa again.

When they are sure that they had definitely got far, Yukianesa displayed signs of weakness and collapsed on the ground.

"Yukianesa!" Jin cradled her in his arms.

"Master. I'm sorry… For being… Such a burden." Her glacier eyes showing signs of regret and loneliness.

That amazing display of magic she used earlier must have taken a toll on her. She was practically weakened.

Jin shook his head and smiled. "No, you saved me."

Yukianesa smiled in return and used a weak hand to caress Jin's face. "Master, I… Have realized…"

"What is it, Yukianesa?"

"I know that I'm supposed to return to being a sword... Supposed to return to being another thing…" She paused as she continuously catches her breaths. "But, I… "

"Yukianesa…" Jin continued to cradle her close to him.

"When the Grim Reaper said that I have no chance of returning to normal, I was quiet overjoyed yet guilty… I have realized that I was happy in this state.. But, I was conflicted with guilt… Because, again, I'm supposed to be a sword… I am to be wielded by the great hero, Jin Kisaragi himself."

Jin lowered his head. "I am no hero."

And deep in his heart, he knew it to be true. She knew otherwise.

Yukianesa inched her face close to him. "You are indeed a hero… It's the very reason I was bonded to you… The reason I acknowledged you… And I'm sure it's the very reason you acknowledged me, as well."

Jin didn't respond. It seems her words reached deaf ears. But, she continued.

"I have lived for centuries… Used by countless human hands to satisfy their filthy ambitions… But, you are unlike them… And that's why…"

She lifted Jin's face and they were now looking in each other's eyes.

"And that's why… I have decided to stay in this form… To be by your side forever…"

"Yukianesa?" was all that Jin could mutter.

"It would be far more frightening living in a world where I cannot hold you… Embrace you… And feel you… I don't care if I were to face the wrath of the Black Beast again… If I can… If I can…"

She is getting more weaker and weaker by the second. Her breaths ragged. It seems she is also crying.

"If I can be with you… It doesn't matter…"

She placed a hand on his cheek and weakly brought her face close to his. Jin said nothing. He did nothing. No, for him, saying or doing something is highly inappropriate for now. Atleast, for now. With her coming to human form, she is able to feel what even the strongest and determined of all men desires.

"I love you, Master…" She confessed weakly as she tried to move in for Jin's lips. She stopped only a few centimeters away. They were both breathing heavily. Before their lips met, she fell unconscious in his arms.

Jin, again, said nothing. He is unsure of his feelings. Is it strange to be feeling the same way towards a spirit being that is supposed to be sealed in a tangible thing?

He had grown to distance himself from these emotions a long time ago. For him, the only love he ever experienced was with Ragna and Saya, and maybe, perhaps Tsubaki, as well. But even then, he didn't know if those feelings were genuine or not. No matter how much thinking or reflecting he does, it still doesn't change a thing – He is unsure. However, he does grown to greatly care for Yukianesa. She was his only companion a long time ago, and the one that allowed him to gain everything that every man would kill and die for, after all.

A few moments pass by, a woman in red hurriedly approached them. Jin could hear the steps but refuses to avert his gaze from Yukianesa.

"Hey, you there! Are you alright?!" the woman asked in worry.

As Jin looked up, he saw a recognizable site. Indeed, the person they just needed in this situation.

"Oh, Major Kisaragi!" the woman said and turning to look at the familiar unconscious girl he was holding in his arms.

Jin looked up at the woman. "Dr. Litchi Faye Ling…"

"It seems she needs medical attention." She said. "Please, come to the clinic right away."

Jin only nodded his head and gently carried Yukianesa. He had thought about what his older brother said about her earlier. About her having a destructive power that could threaten humanity. If this is to be, then he should have allowed Ragna to kill her. However, he also knew that his older brother is being a hypocrite.

Destructive power that could threaten humanity? He knows full-well that the same destructive power resides within his older brother. In fact, it is even more destructive because it cannot be controlled once it is unleashed, Yukianesa's power is atleast kept in a controllable level. If it comes to the inevitable point, he would have to do the inevitable, as well. Without her being a sword, how can he utilize his powers fully? Yet, he is also conflicted with her choice of remaining as a human.

As they walked, Jin noticed that it's still snowing.


End file.
